Agent TD
Agent ThunderDog is the an very accomplished, powerful and mature version of Dudley Puppy of the TUFF Puppy show (is inspired by the TUFF Puppy episode ThunderDog) Unlike his flawed counterpart Dudley Puppy(Agent TD) is the main protogonist of the CHUFF version. He is an very accomplished agent where his abilities is inspired by many blockbusters staring Jason Staham(Transporter), Hitman, Blade, Thomas Anderson(Matrix),Batman,SpiderMan and Samurai Jack. He is the founder and commander of the Celestial Hyper Undercover Fighting Force. Biography Dudley was just an 4 year old pup and were raised by his wealthy parents. They lived quite peacefully somewhere in Petropolis untill by an tragic day a powerful quake struck the city which killed his parents and left him as a orphan. Quite interesting someone came to him and adopt and loved him. About a year later a UDI agent which comes from the United Defense Initiative a military organisation took him away for some reason which is unknown he was boarded on a ship, and the ship took him to Africa it was pretty much a world journey where he was trained superiority physically mentally and emotionally. He was in the UDI BootCamp , going in alternate dimensions to get trained by many Super hero teams (even the Greek Gods) He Mastered all froms of martial arts and firearms. Dudley was in the UDI Intelligence Academy and was since a Top UDI Agent and one of the high ranked UDI commanders of the United Defense Initiative doing operations and solo missions He was one day send in a solo mission to stop Snaptrap from taking the Kruger Rat this is where he met Kitty and became an TUFF agent himself and while there he founded his agency CHUFF he recruited some of his fellow elite agent friends from UDI as the CHUFF Members but CHUFF was very top secret and anonymous cloaked invisible on a mountain such a way that not even TUFF and Kitty know about the agency Dudley and Kitty worked together stopped crime altough Dudley could effortlessly stop villains like Snaptrap Chameloen even Jack Rabbit he had a more dangerous criminals like Lance and his Lair of super powered mercenaries to deal with Characteristics Agent TD are just like Dudley however he has a more attractive muscular built and wears a improvised outfit. He wears a black shirt, black tights golden bands over his wrists waist and legs, and a black trenchcoat. He often carries a golden katana behind his back and wears occasionally triangular black sunglasses He is sometimes seen just wearing his shirt and pants. Personality Agent TD has a strict to book personality he is most times emotionless and calm and rarely smiles however despite his stoic cold personality he is selfless and will always put himself last for others even if he has to risk his own life for it he has a strong moral code and will never hit girls like Katty Katswell and rather use evasive manuvers such as dodging her untill she gets tired of hitting him. Despite always emotionless he can show fear and nervousness if Kitty takes romantic advances towards him such as trying to pounce on him and if he deals with his enemies his always in a serious calm mood and does'nt show anger towards his foes most times but he sure gets disgusted for the chameloen. Agent TD is also highly resistant towards even the hottest girls appearances like Minerva Mink, Kitty Katswell, and others and is not fooled by thier charms and tricks however he get startled and nervous if girls go for extreme romantic advances towards him which makes him back off or retreat from them Powers and Skills Dudley is an extremely competent and incredible powerful warrior and agent with vast number of skills namely Master Combatant Dudley has a mastery of any from of martial art known to man like Kung Fu,Karate,Taekwondo,Jujutsi,Ekrisma,Drunken Boxing,Shoalin,Wrestling,Whusi,Street Fighting and many styles He is extremely quick and has lightning reflexes with his blows even before the opponent can react He can fight with almost anything that can be used as a weapon such as swords, spears, mazes, staves, sabers, sias, and unconventional weapon such as using odinary objects like tables firehoses etc. Master SwordsDog When it comes with his golden mystical sword Dudley is a incredible force to be recon with he makes lightning fast blows and swifts with his sword and is very precise and completely expert with his strikes Master MarksDog and Weapon Specialist Dudley is a total expert in any fire arm or ranged object he can use his quick swift smart and has dead bullseye accuracy he can fire switch quickly different firearms almost anything quickly and riddle dozens of enemy opponents in seconds with his dual blasters with even the most precise accuracy you can get Master Acrobat Dudley is a incredible agile dog he can quickly make somersaults with no effort as well a combo of incredible feats from cartwheel to somersault or handsprings in one sequence he is expert on even using the objects around him as his advantage and he can run on wall across and upwards. His also has expertise on acrobats when it comes by vehicles as well namely his CHUFF Thunderbolt Bike where he slides his bike againts the rail and firing his blasters as seen in the picture at the left Master Detective As a CHUFF UDI and TUFF Agent he is like the Sherlock and Batman combined he can solve the tougest cases and most mysterious mysteries you get he has expertise in forensics as well Expert Driver If you have heard of the Transporter Movie then you get the same with Dudley Dudley is a expert high speed driver and can perform amazing stunts with vehicles such as driving a tight space between two truck with only two wheels in the air for example And for his bike he can slide his bike under neath a truck ride on a truck somorsault with his bike and many amazing stunts which he quickly performs with ease PolyMath Dudley also has vast knowlege in mechanics robotics biological and technical math and works. Gallery Agent TD Dog Dojo.png Agent TD TB Prototype Bike Mode.png Agent TD Martial Arts Complete.png Agent TD Dudley vs the Time Guardian 2.png Agent TD Dudley Puppy vs Guardian.png Agent TD Super Thunder Hammer.png Agent TD Super Lightning Strike.png Agent TD Super Lightning Puppy Punch.png Agent TD Chateau Showdown.png Agent TD Weapon PION Personal Ion Cannon.png Agent TD Signature Weapon Dual 45 Blasters.png Agent TD Signature Weapon 2 S Blades.png Agent TD Signature 1 The Golden Sword.png Agent TD Dagger by Dagger.png Agent TD Catch me.png|Catch me Category:Characters